


reckless abandon

by vorokis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Creampie, Demon Anatomy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorokis/pseuds/vorokis
Summary: Dante’s eyes are more pupil than iris: the black of moonlit blood.(a collection of horny vergil/dante drabbles for kinktober 2020.)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 145





	1. blood play

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy, it's the month of horny, so i present to you kinktober drabbles that will be 31 in total, but i'm posting the first 15 for now and the remaining drabbles will be posted at the end of the month. 
> 
> i didn't want a massive wall of tags, so i've opted not to tag each individual prompt i've written for (but i've tried to tag the "main" ones...kinda...). all the drabbles will be separated into chapters with the prompt(s) as the title and you can choose what you want to read. 
> 
> title is from "sweet disposition" by the temper trap. shout-out to the awesome people on twitter who give me their horny strength to keep me going through these daily drabbles! <3

Dante’s eyes are more pupil than iris: the black of moonlit blood.

The rest of him is just as dark, gashes dripping across his body, gasps shivering on his lips. He’s bleeding rivers that beg for Vergil, wanting his mouth, the sleek slide down his throat, the home in the deep well of his belly.

This is the sweetest prey of them all presenting himself, a willing sacrifice at the altar, and Vergil can be a benevolent god when he chooses. He chooses now, sliding his tongue past ribcage, licking along heart, accepting the beautiful offering that is his brother.


	2. choking

Breath seems like a memory, crushed under the sharkskin roughness of Vergil’s tail as it tightens again around Dante's throat, the scraping of its spikes a brutal caress that pulls, unforgiving, at his cock till it’s dripping thick.

"You come so quickly every time," Vergil remarks, somewhere above the deafening tattoo of Dante's heartbeat, a blurred world he can only look at with a wet gaze.

His chest aches, his lungs burn, but when the sweet, soft trap of Vergil’s lips closes over his struggling mouth and seals it mercilessly shut, Dante merely closes his eyes, welcoming his own suffocation.


	3. face-sitting

Always, it’s a maddening pleasure that Dante almost wants to run from, a vicious tremble in his thighs where they’re clamped ‘round Vergil’s head, his mouth sobbing, near wailing, as his brother dines on him, fucking _gorges_ himself obscenely on Dante’s hole, licking it wet, fucking it open, slipping in his thumb to rub relentlessly at Dante’s tightness.

Vergil’s mouth, clever and wicked and insatiable, eats, eats, eats him, and Dante wants to be eaten far more than he’d ever want to run, so he grinds down harder into plush lips, hungry tongue, rides them faster, and lets himself be devoured.


	4. multiple orgasms

Sixth now, the sixth time Dante’s come, or maybe it’s the seventh, eighth, a savage orgasm with feral fangs within its ecstasy. Violent aftershocks besiege his body and still Dante’s dick fattens again with greed and need. Still, he keeps his aching thighs spread and moans at each ruthless drive of Vergil’s cock deep into his come-soaked core where pleasure’s bruised him sharply tender.

Vergil laughs, triumphant; says, “You’ll never say no to me,” and Dante moans at that too, at its truth, already tasting the ninth orgasm, the nineteenth, the sweet approach of his inevitable destruction at Vergil’s hands.


	5. fingering

Dante’s confession, tremulous and hushed, slips out in between the steady slides of his brother’s fingers prying him open: “This part of me’s always been yours.”

“I know,” Vergil replies, bluntly possessive. His hand is unfaltering. His touch devastating. “Every time I have you, it is a reclamation and it’ll always be a reclamation,” and under those reclaiming fingers, Dante comes three times successively like perfectly gauged detonations, so slick and loose, so empty when Vergil withdraws and then so _full_ when Vergil presses in with his cock, staring down at Dante as if he’s a city long since conquered.


	6. nipple play

“You like it?” Dante asks, eyes heavy already, breath hitching as Vergil keeps thumbing over a pink nipple ornamented with cool cerulean metal, the shade close to what he’d once worn—a deliberate move on Dante’s part.

Vergil rewards his brother’s choice with slow, deliberate licks from his tongue, then a more ravenous mauling, tugging at the glinting piercing with teeth, biting the pretty little bud sore and sucking it hard so that it’s left indecently puffy on Dante’s chest, drawn-up tight, tender, gleaming a wet, deep red.

“Yeah,” Dante pants, arching up shamelessly, seeking more abuse, “you like it.”


	7. creampie

It’s the most perfect obscenity, a thrill to every base instinct in Vergil’s primal blood to see an hour pass and yet the thick, abundant pour of his come from Dante’s ass never slows.

It gushes, endless, from the exquisite ruin of Dante’s used-raw hole, fat, filthy rivulets streaming heavily down wet thighs, pooling profusely on sticky sheets.

“If I let you sit on my face right now,” Vergil says, “I’d drown in my own come,” and he can only smile at the hungry whine Dante lets out, thighs opening wider to invite Vergil back down to his flooded hole.


	8. cock warming

Dante’s nothing more than inhabited space.

He’s wet heat split open and kept spread apart ‘round Vergil’s unyielding claim of him; a silky tightness that his brother casually occupies and nonchalantly enjoys, one palm sitting lazy and proprietary on Dante’s ass, the other holding a book. 

Vergil doesn’t move and Dante doesn’t ask him to, his small moans pressed against Vergil’s neck as time grows hazier and Dante grows hazier with it, knowing only a sweetly burning constant fullness and the steady throb of Vergil’s cock, his brother’s pulse notched deep enough inside that it thuds right behind Dante’s heart.


	9. thigh-fucking, shower sex

Below the water’s spray, Dante’s skin becomes luxuriously softer. His firm thighs turn into a sleeker cradle around the measured rutting of Vergil’s cock, their hot, tight clutch bordering on greedy. 

“You’re so sweet when you’re like this,” Vergil whispers into Dante’s temple, rolling himself teasingly against the heavy swell of his brother’s balls.

Dante shudders with a languid moan. His thighs tighten up some more as he makes himself even sweeter to fuck, ceding to Vergil the heat between his legs as freely as he cedes the heat of his perfect mouth and the heat of his perfect hole. 


	10. exhibitionism, name-calling

“They’re watching us,” Dante says over sharp gasps and shocked murmurs, the urgent grind of his dick only growing more unrelenting against the strong muscle of Vergil’s clothed thigh.

Vergil watches too, dark-eyed, devouring. “And you’re relishing it, flaunting your desperation for your own brother like—” He pauses, waiting, pressing harder into Dante, friction flaring into a remorseless clawing.

Dante rocks back faster, clumsier. “Like the slut I am for you,” he replies, the only way that that sentence could end, and his voice rolls down the street, echoing, telling everyone how he’s Vergil’s before he’s ever anything else.


	11. riding

Dante has hips that know how to ride a man’s cock.

Their rolling smoothness is mesmeric, a curling-smoke kind of sinuous that remains impeccably steady as if he could flow this way above Vergil forever.

“Your dick feels so fucking good, baby,” he murmurs, dazed by the leisurely unraveling pleasure each of his rolls diffuses. Lost enough in it to tilt his head back, bare his throat without care.

Vergil rises, tracing lips over that beguiling throat and its blissed-out sounds, and Dante keeps moving in his lap with fluid grace, his rippling hips like water that Vergil can hold.


	12. face-fucking

Each slam of his cock through the hot, slick softness of Dante’s mouth effaces everything in existence, narrowing Vergil’s world down to the beautiful tears overrunning Dante’s eyes and the come leaking from his stretched, swollen mouth, spit drooling down his stained chin.

“I’ll keep you like this all night,” Vergil vows, brutal hips snapping lewd-wet on a vulgar loop while Dante moans brokenly on his knees, chokes incessantly, his avaricious swallows coveting Vergil’s cock and come, drinking down more as Vergil shoots once again and doesn’t bother to leave the paradise of Dante’s seizing throat, simply repeating, “ _All_ night.”


	13. hand job, overstimulation

Dante’s body never denies Vergil even when it should. It eschews rationality, listening blindly only to him as he coaxes it even further beyond its limits, hand pulling at Dante’s spent cock. 

Dante shivers against his chest, sweetly indolent— _debauched_. More sweat and come than skin, smelling solely of Vergil and sex.

Vergil has exhausted him. Satisfied and ravaged and ruined him, and yet the cock in his hand plumps up simply because Vergil wants it to, glistening, spilling over. When he lifts his wet fingers to Dante’s lips, his brother still doesn’t refuse him, pink tongue flicking out obediently.


	14. impact play, sadomasochism, dom/sub

Pain is Vergil’s forte. Dante’s always known this, but he knows it even better when breaking under Vergil’s augmented canes, crops, whips.

Quick, precise slashes rain down his back to criss-cross stunning agony over his ass and thighs, and Dante hears himself as if from afar, how unhinged he sounds, how gratefully he moans when Vergil, beautiful in his viciousness, steps around, the blows stinging across Dante’s nipples, battering his belly.

Vergil’s smirk curves crueller—Dante understands, gasping, “ _Please_ ,” and the moment the crop slaps his cock, he comes, violently, and it’s excruciating, it’s rapture. Everything he could ever want. 


	15. aftercare, subspace

Comfortably lax in Vergil’s arms, Dante drifts.

His striped skin heals sluggishly beneath his brother’s stroking fingers, the welts—Vergil’s welts, his marks of possession—burning with a burn that doesn’t interrupt Dante’s thoughts.

Tranquil, he looks into slitted eyes: Vergil’s demon enticed out by Dante’s pain, watching with a predator’s fondness.

Dante smiles. “Perfect,” he slurs out, because all of it is. The warm pleasure, lingering hurt; his gently slow mind; this floating moment. Vergil.

Perfect Vergil who sinks them both into a kiss that spreads its wings for a dreamy eternity, saying at the end, “Yes, you are.”


	16. dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated tags with more horniness since it occurred to me i was maybe being a bit too economical with the tags! :)

“You can’t keep your hands off me,” Dante says, playful, laughing. “So fucking obsessed with getting inside me all the time.”

“You give your hole up to me so easily,” Vergil replies smoothly. “It’d be rude to refuse.” 

Smirking, Dante guides his brother’s fingers down till they’re caressing the softest part of him. “Still so wet from you,” he rumbles, low and sultry. 

“Greedy for my come and greedy with it, hoarding it inside yourself.”

“Keeps me ready for your dick.” 

“Keeps you easy,” Vergil says, pressing into Dante effortlessly, touching the slickness he’s left behind, “just as I said.”


	17. size difference

Vergil’s favorite beast roars mindlessly beneath him, the charcoal and vermilion river of that mammoth body writhing, thrashing.

He rams back into tight, sodden, clenching depths with a cock still human, groaning in a throat still human, digging human fingers into scaled, bulky thighs. 

The discrepancy between their forms is gloriously insignificant when it comes to his hold over his demon-brother, Dante’s brutish mass pushed beyond sense even under Vergil's human touch, reduced to craving his cock, yielding for harder fucks, more torrents of come. 

Vergil savors the sight, the knowledge. Ecstasy surges through him, and with it, power absolute.


	18. double penetration

“So hungry for my cock,” Vergil says huskily, “that you need two of it inside you simultaneously,” but Dante has only soft, desperate incoherence to offer back, claws wild against Vergil’s chest as his brother’s doppelgänger fucks in deeper and deeper beyond Dante’s aching rim.

The slide takes seemingly forever. Takes Dante’s mind with it, his breath and sight, and he doesn’t care when all that matters is the two thick cocks demanding space within him, a demand that Dante’s helpless against and hungry for, rocking himself down into the immense, inescapable fullness, helping it fuck him open even wider.


	19. voyeurism

There’s nothing like being cradled in the intoxicating heart of Vergil’s attention. The touch of his eyes is tangible and electric, its intimate weight prowling hot and hungry along the length of Dante’s skin.

That gaze sees everything and Dante wants it to see everything, his mouth falling open to unveil all his breathy moans, his thighs baring the deep twisting of his fingers inside himself. When he comes, Dante knows it won’t be from his own strokes but from the stroke of Vergil’s beautiful and fathomless eyes, their caress reaching down to consume even the hidden parts of him. 


	20. wall sex

His brother goes slow, dick gliding smoothly into Dante on long thrusts, and Dante rolls his hips in concert, tipping his head back onto the wall behind him.

His knees are hooked over Vergil’s arms, all that easy strength effortlessly keeping him aloft as if he’s weightless, a mere toy. A captive.

Dante would object, but his blood’s more honest, sparking with a thrill at the casually arrogant treatment, his dick getting harder, wetter. Vergil smiles like he sees Dante for what he really is: an animal all too glad to be caught, sitting perfectly at home in Vergil’s snare.


	21. breeding kink, knotting (mpreg if you want to see it that way)

Vergil’s _mating_ him. There’s simply no other word. 

His hand immovable on Dante’s nape, keeping him head down, ass up, Vergil’s mating him with the insistent swelling of his massive knot and a continuous inundation of come that Dante’s body endlessly, endlessly accepts, the space inside somehow become infinite. 

“My seed will take,” Vergil says, a pleased beast, fixing his other hand to the fullness of Dante’s belly.

Fingers shaking, Dante manages to cover Vergil’s hand with his own. He feels every jerk, throb, pulse: how thoroughly he’s being bred, the sheer rightness in it. “Yeah,” he whispers. “It will.”


	22. body worship

Everything’s slower from the post-fuck languor. 

Their kisses stretch on, Vergil’s tongue more in Dante’s mouth than his own, and their claws vanish, fingers softly, harmlessly stroking. 

Dante caresses through his brother’s silky hair, then down Vergil’s silky back, rubbing lazy circles into sharp hipbones. He sighs as Vergil leisurely revisits staked-out paths, nipping at Dante’s marked throat, sucking idly at his sore nipples, licking along wet abdomen and belly and thighs. 

The world outside their room could go to ruin and Dante wouldn’t know, immersed in Vergil’s touch, in the devotion he presses into Dante’s skin, quietly, carefully, tenderly.


	23. morning sex

Sunlight warms Dante’s skin.

Vergil’s even warmer behind him, more heat inside where Vergil’s cock is buried snug and still as if he’d simply wanted to sleep tucked deep within Dante.

Face pressed into Dante’s hair, Vergil's breath flows calmly. He shifts, a small nudge forward, and Dante moans quietly at how the pleasure whispers tenderly through him in his half-awake state, its crackling so softened that it almost doesn’t seem real in the hushed serenity of the morning.

Gently, sleep beckons again. Dante heeds its call, content, cradled, completed, joined as he is to his brother, his missing piece.


	24. multiple partners (54se3V/5D)

There’s a cock stuffed in Dante’s mouth. A cock fucking through his fist. A cock stretching his hole.

They’re all Vergil’s—his brother as he is now, but his brother also at nineteen, at eighteen, each a gorgeous vision as they take him apart together, owning him as he’s always been theirs to own.

Dante will take them into himself, individually then two at a time. He’ll suck each dick for all its spend. He’ll drown himself in their come and scent and kisses till he’s dying from the searing-hot, sharp-edged, all-consuming love that he’s been denied for so long.


	25. orgasm denial

“You’re evil, Vergil. Twisted. _Warped_ —”

But Vergil just chuckles, cunning fingers working slickly inside Dante’s ass, his precision tormenting. “You boasted you’d endure this,” he says, pressing harder, feeding the orgasm reawakening in Dante so that it’s screaming and seething again, his dick a furious throb, balls achingly tight. 

Trembling hard, battered by every futile rebellion his trapped orgasm stages, Dante almost misses Vergil’s murmur of, “Beautiful.” His brother’s palm strokes Dante’s thigh as if soothing a wild animal, his eyes warm, deeply pleased, and those eyes alone, Dante thinks dizzily, are reason enough to endure anything, anything at all.


	26. frottage

“Bed’s right there,” Dante says with a laugh-moan, holding tighter onto Vergil anyway, grinding his hips up into heat and hardness. 

“What a lovely bed it is,” Vergil replies, doing nothing to stop their graceless rutting on the floor, sloppy kisses interspersed with stuttering groans and impatient grinds. 

Dante laughs again, then moans again when they finally shove their trousers down, their dicks a damp slide and drag with no real smoothness to it, just need and sharp friction that tears into him, leaving in his throat a shredded chant of only one word, the best word: “Vergil, Vergil, Vergil.” 


	27. sex pollen

Just one inhalation of the spores and they fuck seemingly a million times within five minutes, moving from floor to wall to bed, Dante going on hands and knees before Vergil puts him on his belly, then on his back. 

Dante’s eyes flash golden. He fucks violently down into Vergil’s thrusts, hole clenching like a trap shutting close, voice a feral growl of, “I’ll destroy you if you stop.” 

Vergil snarls, no more himself but pure hunger that intends to obliterate Dante with the end of his cock. “I’ll destroy us both," he growls back, "before I  _ ever  _ fucking stop.”


	28. come inflation, breeding kink

They never stop at the one fuck and Dante’s fast becoming accustomed to the indecent aftermath: how pleasantly exhausted he’s left, how his hole throbs, how Vergil presses kisses to the swell at Dante’s stomach born from the abundant come poured inside. 

His belly remains full even with dampness trickling down his thighs and if he moves, Dante feels sloshing, hears the lewdness of the sound. It had scalded his face initially, but now he enjoys it, the sloshing and sound, the heaviness. The gentle way Vergil touches Dante’s belly like it isn’t heavy from come but something else entirely.


	29. rimming

Vergil always tastes him when they’re done. 

His tongue licks in slow through come, and Dante gasps ‘cause this tongue is thick and fucking _long_ , silky-rough and ridged, grazing through Dante’s sensitivity to sink deep, deeper, deep enough to—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dante yells, one hand grabbing his brother’s hair, the entirety of him jolting as Vergil’s harsh-soft tongue laps at Dante’s already-abused prostate in back-and-forth little rakes. 

Beneath the raw pleasure is the quieter vibration of Vergil’s satisfied hum, its resonance easy along Dante’s bones from where his brother’s face is buried in Dante’s ass like Vergil never intends to leave. 


	30. come marking

It’s not enough that Vergil’s come is splattered across Dante’s face and coats his tongue thickly; that it drapes the rest of him in messy streaks, dripping from his hole. Dante still has to keep caressing the heavy weight of his brother’s dick, murmuring a sweet, beseeching, “One more, baby, just one more,” and adorning Vergil’s mouth with coaxing kisses.

Vergil pushes into the strokes, groaning deeply against Dante’s lips until his beautiful cock jerks and Dante moans like he’s coming too, fingers smudging each spurt into his own skin, branding himself obscenely, intimately, with heat and slickness and Vergil.


	31. biting, claiming

“Do it,” Dante says, Vergil’s mouth at his throat like he wants to sink teeth in there the way he’s sinking his dick into Dante below. “I want—need—you to.” 

His hand presses Vergil closer, a hard, exhilarating rush zipping through Dante when unyielding fangs impale his skin, everything in him instantaneously coursing towards that rupture where Vergil’s essence floods in.

He opens up to it entirely, the magnificently agonizing pleasure of a thousand orgasms searing him as Vergil becomes Dante’s every breath, thought, heartbeat. Becomes his blood, body, and soul; his entire universe and the god ruling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! <3 if you had a favourite drabble(s) in particular, i'd be delighted to know what it is and i'd definitely see about trying to write more of particular kinks if The People desire them!


End file.
